Bloody Love
by Pikappachu
Summary: The girl's have always had a easy enough life, no stress, no cares in the world really. But what will they do when 4 certain little vampires arrive at their doorstep and decide that they want to own them? CounterpartxCounterpart pairings! Rated K plus for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (Or whatever you call it ^ ^;;) :**

**Hello people! Ok, where to begin… First of all thanks for deciding to click that button to read my first ever fanfict! Really, I love you! …. Sorry if I'm creepy. But anyways, don't blame me if this is seriously bad cause like I said, it's my first fanfic (well proper one anyways) so please be nice :D OH and a big add to that, this story DOES involve 2 of my OC's…. But don't worry they won't be in it much w So if you don't like that, then go find another love story vampire thingy! Ok I think that's everything you need to know for now…SO ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ! However, I do own my own OC's thank you very much. ;o.**

**Momoko's/Blossom's POV**

_*Sigh* Another day of boring school. But on the bright side it's nearly over! *Little crowd in her mind goes "yaaaaaay"* Plus Yuukirin said she would take us to get ice-cream after school. Sadly Kaoru had soccer/football (whatever you people call it! *Is Irish so uses football*) practice. Oh well, we can always go watch her until she finishes. Heh, that's actually a pretty good idea. I should tell them that. If you're wondering who "them" is then I suppose I'm gonna have to introduce them huh? _

_First off we have Gotokuji Miyako. The 'kawaii' (cute) girl with the gorgeous blonde hair twisted into the most cutest curls ever and those dazzling blue orbs that people call "eyes". She is currently now 15 years of age and all those little 15 year old boys who are currently going through puberty go absolutely crazy for her! Because of her cute personality, cute face, cute body and who can forget her politeness and adding "desu~" onto the end of every sentence she speaks she's every man's dream girl in Japan. Usually now she doesn't wear her hair in pigtails, only occasionally, she usually lets her golden locks fall down onto her well structured chest. She now has a full fringe/side fringe that she uses a little cute clip to push over slightly. Her body is amazing in everything she wears, which is mostly skirts and high knee socks with little tops with different logos on them, unless she's going out somewhere special. She's a lot smarter than she used to be and can usual tell when something is up, but just doesn't say anything._

_The next person I should tell you about, my second best friend is Matsubara Kaoru, the more tougher person in our group. She, the same as Miyako, personally wise hasn't change much… Except for her range of 'colourful language' she uses now-a-day's. She also has an amazing body. But sadly doesn't like to show it much because she's usually either wearing jean shorts or skinny jeans. Her hair has also changed quite a bit, she started to get annoyed at how spiky and in the way it is, so she light Miyako straighten it and she's been doing it ever since. It's also grown out and sits nicely on her shoulders, but she likes to keep it that way, because she hates the idea of having long hair. She sometimes wears her hair into a cute little ponytail which most people find adorable, but she just scoffs and says "I only have it like this because I have to practice!" in her usual stubborn way. She also has those amazing shades of light and dark green moulded in together in her eyes. Most boys also like her, either because they're really good friends and he feels as if he wants to be more than that or because they think she's cute and stubborn the way she gets on. Also because of her abilities, some boys like a tough girl… I think their referred to as 'M's._

_(Sorry this is so long, don't read it if you don't want to!)Then we have the oldest girl, Takahashi Yuukirin. Of course her name isn't actually "Yuukirin", that's just a nickname. Her real name is unknown, because she hates it so much that she doesn't want anybody to know it. There's been rumours that her names something like "Ai" which refers to love. But of course with her convincing ways she cleared up the rumour in no time and everybody forgot about it. That's the problem with Yuukirin, she could say that she was ok and you'd believe her, when really she'd been shot in the leg! … Ok that didn't actually happen before, but when I'm talking about me I'll tell you how I like to over excaudate. She is currently 16 years old and in her second year of high school where as me, Miyako and Kaoru are in our first. She is actually the professor's daughter and Ken's older sister; because of this her dad also gave her powers like ours. Well, actually she broke into the lab and drunk some chemical Z because she was bored… *Sweat drop* But that's just because she's that kind of person, who would do anything if she thought it would be fun. Because of this boys love her, and if they ever ask her to do something with them she'd agree but ask some of his or her friends to come along etc. She has dark black shiny hair that goes down to just above the bottom of her breasts with a full fringe and like a normal teenage girl puts her hair different ways every day and she has shiny cute yellow eyes. She also has a body to die for which is more advanced because of her age, but, she is nicknamed shorty because she's near enough smaller than me, Miyako and Kaoru who are the same size. _

_At last, but not least, there's me! Akatsutsumi Momoko! *Cheers from the imaginary crowd* My attitude hasn't changed much, except for that I'm not as much as sweets/boy crazy as I used to be. Well, atleast I don't think so… But anyways, my hair has kinda changed a lot. First of all I chopped have of it off. Well not chopped, you get what I mean. It now goes to just about my elbows and my fringe is still the same. I usually wear my hair down now and have the occasional ponytail as well. Instead of using my bow I have a ribbon at the right side of my head which I take some of my hair and use the ribbon and tie it into a bow shape. It's so cute! Well at least I think so, even Miyako said it was cute! Usually my ribbon is pink, but it depends on what I'm wearing. I have ribbons with the colour of every colour in the rainbow, hehe. But enough about that, also I have a bit of a fan boy thing going on. I've had 5 boyfriends (not serious) in the last 2 years, so I think that's an improvement. But the problem is that some of them near enough stalk me now… My eyes are as pink as ever, I suppose that pink is my signature colour now huh? My body is also very woman like if I do say myself, although I was the last one to hit puberty in the group…Sadly._

I suddenly got rudely interrupted from my fantasy about myself when my teacher dropped her glasses and everyone looked up to see what was going on. She blushed out of embarrassment and bended down to pick them up and signalled everyone to continue studying. I stared out the window after that, but not for too long because the bell soon rung after that, meaning the day was over! Hurray! People started gathering their books and went to talk to their friends. I started to put my books into the book bag and loosen my tie when Miyako came over and sat on top of my desk. She stared down at me with those big eyes of hers filled with curiosity like every day. "Ready to go Momoko-Chan?" I looked up at her and gave her a gentle smile "Aah, you?" She nodded in reply and looked towards the door to see her ravened hair best friend run out going to practice excitedly and in return saw her older sister like friend walk in with her usual big grin. "Miya-Chan, Momo-Chan, let's go already I'm starving!" I was just about to reply but instead 'Miya-Chan' did, "Wait a second, Yuuki-Nee-Chan" I giggled and got up and stood beside Miyako. It's so cute the way she actually calls her 'Nee-Chan' even though their only a year apart. I excitedly grabbed Miyako's hand and ran out of the door "Let's goooooo!" Well, they don't call me hyper Blossom for nothing.

**Yuukirin's POV**

"Let's goooooo!" I laughed. Ah, those kids are so cute. Yeah I know they are only one year younger than me, but I feel like they're my own little babies x'3. I flipped open my phone and began to text Kaoru asking her if she wanted ice-cream. Almost instantly I got a reply of a big "YEAH PLEASE!". I giggled and ran after those 2, when I finally caught up with them they were standing at the gate waiting on me.

"Why didn't you just go on? The ice-cream shops only across the street." Momoko sighed longly. "Little Miyako here wanted to wait on you, as usual" Miyako frowned "Were both the same size Momoko-Chan, saying that is saying that your little as well" Momoko thought it over and then let out a little "Hmph" and began to walk on her own "Whatever, precious time people!"

I chuckled and patted Miyakos back then turned to her "Shall we go milady?" While saying that I bowed slightly and put my arm out to let her walk in front of me. She giggled and walked on "Mm!". I walked beside her as she told me things she encountered today which made me laugh because she could be so clumsy sometimes!

When we got into the ice-cream shop Momoko was already paying for the ice-creams. Well, if she was patient I would have payed, but it's too late for that now. She gladly took them and handed me and Miyako one. Luckily she got an extra one for Kaoru, otherwise she would have killed me for getting her hopes up. We walked back up to school eating our ice-creams and talking normally. When we arrived we had already finished our ice-creams and put the wrappers in the bin.

Then we headed towards the soccer/football field where we saw Kaoru beating the shit (sorry for the language) out of who she was playing against. We leaned against the railings that blocked people from the crowd from getting on to the field and I yelled out a big "Woo!" "Kaoru-Chan, FIGHTING!" She looked over at me and scoffed. I stuck my tongue out at her and winked while holding up her ice-cream. Her face automatically brightened up and she asked if she could have a break, the coach just nodded.

**Kaoru's/Buttercup's POV**

Azuywa passed me the ball shouting out my name at the same time so I ran down the field dodging all the other players that got in my way trying to block me and made my way for the goal. Then I heard a familiar voice shout to me "Kaoru-chan, FIGHTING!" Which made me lose concentration and turn around; knowing that it was Yuukirin and that someone had just stole my goal I scoffed at her. I was about to give her a real earful until she held up an ice-cream which made everything better. "Hey coach! Can I have 5 minutes?" He just simply replied with a nod, which was good enough for me!

I ran off the field onto the side where Momoko handed me the ice-cream. "Hungry?" She asked. "You bet I am!" I started to scoff down the ice-cream and Miyako slightly cringed at how messy I was _can't be helped_ I thought. Momoko and Yuukirin snickered as well, so I just mumbled while eating "What?" Yuukirin laughed more "Yah, don't talk with your mouthful!" I just out my icecream covered tongue at her. She didn't seem to care anyways. "So what time do you finish at, Kaoru-Chan?" Miyako asked with curiosity in her voice.

The whistle was blown and the match was over, my side of the team had won of course. "Now I guess" I said wiping ice-cream from my mouth and throwing the wrapper at the bin near me. I had a smug smile on since it went in at a first try. Momoko scoffed. "No need to be so happy, anybody can do that." I grinned and looked at her "Anytime you've EVER tried to do that you failed Momoko." She looked around her shocked and lost for words, knowing I was right. "I- Y-you- It….Oh forget it!" Yuukirin and Miyako laughed at her and she huffed. "Aw Momo-Chan" Yuukirin was hugging the life out of her now. Why was she always so friendly? It was creppish…But then again Yuukirin's always been creepy. "C-Can't…Breathe!" "Oh…Sorry ^ ^;'"

How innocent. Well are we going now? "Yeah, I wanna watch this new TV show I saw advertised!" Then Miyako blabbed on about this new channel about birds and shit, God, why do I have to be the only tom boy one. Well then again, Momoko and Yuukirin are sweat dropping, meaning they don't want to hurt her feelings but they really couldn't care less.

**~ Half an hour later ~ Miyako's/Bubble's POV**

As soon as we got home we went up and got changed into our jammies because it was raining and we knew that we wouldn't be out the rest of the night. We sat down and did our usual thing. I was watching TV/reading magazines at the same time. Momoko was reading one of her romance novels and occasionally glancing up to see the bird programme I'm watching. Kaoru is listening to her i-pod and is on her laptop reading stuff about moves in karate which she is trying at the same time. Yuukirin is also on her laptop, probably on fanfiction or whatever you call that site (*Thumbs up*) and texting at the same time…. I hope I don't end up like that when I'm 16, well then again I'm 15 now and I don't use my phone or laptop much, so I don't think I will….. I'm in the mood for some tea.(Japanese tea)

I stood up and everyone looked up at me. "Anybody want any tea? I'm gonna make some." Momoko nodded "Sure". Yuukirin didn't even look up from her phone "No thanks Miya-Chan." And all I got from Kaoru was a "Nhf" Whatever that means. I sighed quietly and walked into the kitchen. I started to boil some water when I looked out the window. I thought I saw a weird shadow on the ground then I noticed it disappeared into a bush. I looked up at the bush to see leaves falling from it. Hmmm. Suspicious maybe? But then again it could have been a squirrel or something. I'll just keep a eye on it and if anything else happens I'll go out and see if it's a burglar or something. Of course as Bubble's, not Miyako. I heard the kettle ding and I went to make the tea again.

**Someone's POV**

"Phew, thank God for that I thought she saw me there!" _But back to business_ I thought _I just have to wait until all the lights are off and everyone's gone to bed. Then I can get in_…. I smirked vigorously and started to laugh evilly.

**Momoko's POV**

Geez, what's taking Miyako so long with that tea. I set down my book and out came Miyako with 2 tea's in her hand. Finally I thought to myself. "Thanks Miyako" I smiled up at her while taking it off her with careful hands. She smiled back down at me "You are very welcome Momoko-Chan!" Hehe, so cute. I can see why guy's like her so much, I mean she's adorable!

She sat back down beside me and watched TV again. I don't know how she finds this interesting at all. But oh well, if she likes it then at least that's something, right? About an hour and a half later Professor came down the stairs in his pyjamas yawning. "Hey girls" "Hi!" "Hey dad…" "….Yo" I sighed deeply "Hi professor" He looked around "Shouldn't you girls be getting home already?" I looked at my watch. Holy shit it's half 12! My mom's gonna kill me! Miyako did the same and her eyes widened then she laughed nervously scratching the back of her head. "Yeah, I guess we should…"

I stood up and tugged on Kaoru's hoodie she was wearing "Cmon Kaoru, time to go" She sighed and closed the laptop over "Fine, fine." 10 minutes later we had said our goodbyes to the professor and Yuukirin and we all began to walk home_. Luckily this place wasn't filled with creepy stalkers or perverts; it was actually quite quiet most of the time. Except for villains and stuff. _

We all went our separate ways and said we'd see each other tomorrow at school. I got home about 5 minutes after that and snuck up to my room. _Good for me, my mom isn't awake._ Well, time for beddie-bye's.

**~ 2 Hours later at the Professor's Lab ~ Someone's POV**

"Good, they're all asleep, Mojo!" (Yes if you haven't guessed yet, it's Mojo Jojo xD) "Time for operation 'Monkey Balls!'…. I still don't understand why they made me call it that, Mojo." I cut off the security system like I've done before and headed into the lab. _I wonder if the professor moved the position of the chemical Z_, Mojo I waddled over to where the chemical Z was last time and in fact, it was still there surprisingly. But it was just more covered up. I got one of my trusty mini bombs from my pocket and hid under a table. Then I threw the mini bomb at the safe.

**!BOOOOOOOM!**

I coughed and tried to see threw all the dusty clouds. When my vision was back to normal I saw a small sample of chemical Z in a bucket. _HURRAY!_ I grabbed the bucket and headed up the stairs to see if they had woken up by any chance, but I doubt it. I opened a door along the hallway and walked into this fairly big room, thinking it was the professor's room. But in fact there was a girl in the bed instead of a man. _Oh God, where did she come from? What if she wakes up? Maybe she'll have sleeping tablets around here, I bet all girls do._ I looked around then started to look through drawers on a dresser.

I didn't find any sleeping pills, but I did find something else…Pantsu! I didn't find any sleeping pills, but I did find something else…**Pantsu~! 3** (Yes Mojo is a pervert) _Oh what joy!_ I lifted out a pair and they were thrilly and yellow…..So I put them in my pocket. _She won't miss one pair, right?_

Forgetting what I game in here to do I walked out and hurried back to my lap to find my 3 boys lying there….Sleeping peacefully, in their coffins, _wait until they see what Mama got…._

**Annnnnd I'm gonna stop it there! I don't know when I'll publish the next one (Already have it written) But I want to know that people are actually reading it x'D So review! I know it's annoying but if I get even just 1 review then I'll happily upload the next chapter! Thanks 33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :**

**Hello people! Can I just say, that you are amazing! I got 5 reviews in 1 day! Well, maybe that's a normal thing on FanFict but I'm still jumping with joy! Hehe, anyways. It may seem a bit too pushy uploading the next chapter the day… Screw it, Imma put it up anyways! Enjooooooy!**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ! But I do own my OC's, so yeh… (:**

**~ The next day around 10PM ~ Kaoru's/Buttercup's POV**

Momoko's about to explode! This should be fun.. " ' . . .**AGAIN!**" The Professor, Ken and Yuukirin all stood there sweat dropping "Sorry Momo-Chan… But to be fair I wasn't here before soooo shout at them!" Yuukirin stood back and the Professor and ken looked at her in shock that she would give up her own father and brother. They both said at the same time. "Yuuki-" "She's right you know, I should just be shouting at you!" Both of their faces dropped in horror "EH?" Miyako sighed and patted Momoko's shoulder "Momoko-Chan please calm down" Momoko bit her lip from trying to say anything further knowing she couldn't disobey her cute friend. "Fine, I don't care anymore!" And with that the Professor and Ken let out a big sigh of relief and plumped down on the couch that was next to them.

Peach sniffed around where the chemical Z had been stolen and smelt the same metal type material that he/she (is Peach a boy or girl? I honestly have no idea…) smelt the last time. "Bad news and good news Da-Wan" Everyone including me turned our heads to look at him/her "Huh? What is it Peach?" I asked in confusion. The little robotic dog sighed and in return spoke "The bad news is that a bomb blew this place up" The professor double sweat dropped and mumbled something "The good news is that I know who did it Da-Wan!" Momoko raised an eyebrow at her "Who did it Peach?" "The same person who did it last time…Mojo Jojo!" **(DUN DUN DUNNNNN)**

**Brick's POV (Yaaaaaay for fangirls!)**

I felt somebody shaking me _who dares to wake me from my beauty sleep? I'll kill them!_ I turn around and open my eyes to find a hairy, useless monkey-man. I sighed deeply. "What do you want monkey?" The monkey in return laughed a evil chuckle and held up a bottle with a big "Z" on it. I stared at it in confusion "Wha…" Then I realised "C-Chemical Z! You actually got it?" The monkey grinned chessily "Of course I did, Mojo!" I smirked _heh, maybe this monkey is useful sometimes._

I turned around and woke up my brothers, who also weren't in the mood to be woken. I could tell by the glares their giving me. Telling me to "F*ck off or you'll be sorry" I shook off the glare and whispered to the both of them "The stupid monkey actually got it. Hurry up and get up." Both of their eyes widened and immediately they got up looking around to find a monkey sniffing underwear….Wait what? I raised an eyebrow at him and he just sniffed away. _God how is he so retarded? _

Mojo's POV

I sniffled my panties in delight! _What a day this is going to be! The boys will finally be able to beat does stupid PowerPuffs! _I was knocked out of my thoughts when Butch cleared his throat. "So are we gonna do this or not stupid monkey?" He growled at the end of the sentence. TT~TT Why does he have to be so scary towards his Mama? "Y-Yes, just a minute boys!" I just had to make sure I knew what I was doing, ageing people isn't as easy as it looks, you know? Boomer face-palmed and groaned "God, hurry up monkey!" I felt a shiver going down my spine; I know they are only 10. But they are still scary!

Everything was set up and I added the chemical Z to my machine, it reacted the same way as it did the last time and produced 3 tubes of a green liquid. "Now are you sure this is gonna work?" Brick questioned me. "Of course, Mojo!"

**Butch's POV**

_God that monkey takes forever!_ "Well, let's just get this over with.." My blonde brother looked at both of us while saying that. "Yeah, might as well" In saying that I quickly chugged down the green liquid and coughed. _F*ck this tastes bad!_ For some reason I didn't feel any change… Did anything actually happen? I grabbed a piece of huge glass that was lying on the floor and could automatically see a huge change of me and my brothers. We all had abs, looked sexy than ever and our hairs changed. Well they didn't really changed; they just seemed more boyish than before, if that makes sense.

I smirked and looked at the monkey that was now coming to join us with a huge smile on his face. "So what age are we now monkey?" I questioned with no emotion in my voice. Also my voice was deeper; sweet I didn't have to go through all that voice breaking stuff. The monkey looked at me. "You are now all 15 years old, a couple of months older than the PPGZ! Which should make you even stronger!" I chucked evilly, this should be fun. I mean I'm a vampire and now I'm even stronger, what more could I want? Boomer looked as if he was about to say thanks which I would have kicked his ass for, but he was interrupted by the monkeys machine going mad.

**Boomer's POV**

I was just about to say thanks, but I was interrupted by that stupid machine. It looked as if it was gonna explode! The monkey started to panick and looked down at his hands and his eyes widened as if he had lost something. "MY PANTSU!" He cried with horror. _Oh God, where did he even get them from? Could they have been the PPGZ? …. Nah I don't think they would wear that type of thing, would they? _He ran to the machine about to stick his arm in it when it exploded! Knowing this was going to happen Brick tackled me and Butch to the ground, so we were ok. But was the monkey, I had no idea. And I didn't really care.

But then… Something started to walk out of the shadows_. _

…_.Whoa, I did not see that coming._

**Someone's POV**

I grinned while I walked out of the smoke. "What's up, younger brothers?" (Oooooh another person who you don't know the name of! And no it is not a Mojo-Clone… Sadly)

Yuukirin's POV

"Huh?" I stared at my pants drawer in awe, my favourite pair was missing! "Hmmm…" I pulled my pyjama bottoms forward and looked down to see if I was wearing them. But I wasn't. I wonder where they went… So I went to ask people. I went into my little brother's room. "Ken do you know where my favourite panties are… Did you take them?" I raised an eyebrow at him and in return his face went red as a tomato. "WHA- I WOULD NEVER- GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Psssh, he could have just said no." …. "Dad! Do you know where my favourite panties are…. You wouldn't take them would you? I know that mom didn't leave any behind… Its ok, you can just say you got lonely…. " He just stared at me with a bit of toast in his mouth then he pointed to the door.

~ 1 hour later at school ~

"… Why is everyone soooo defensive? Wouldn't you feel the same way if you lost your favourite pair of underwear?" Kaoru just stared at me as if I was retarded "… I don't have a favourite pair of underwear, Yuukirin … Most people don't." Then Miyako walked in cherry as usual. "Good morning everyone~" "Miya-Chan! Do you have a favourite pair of underwear?" She smiled and giggled. "Of course I do, they have kittens on them!" "HA!" Kaoru just moaned and mumbled "Why me?" I frowned and folded my arms. "I heard that!" She laughed and patted my head "You were supposed to, shorty" I pouted and looked a different way. _For God sakes people, you've got my wearing insoles in my shoes now!_ "Aw, Yuuki-Nee-Chan" Miyako offered me a hug and I gladly accepted it, I then stuck my tongue out at Kaoru and she just shrugged like she didn't care.

While I was hugging Miyako in came Momoko running at a deadly speed. _Where does this girl get her energy from?_ That thought always crossed my mind. While she was panting she managed to spit out what she wanted to say. "Guys! You'll never guess what I just saw!" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" "When I was walking to school I decided to go see if Mojo really was the one who stole the chemical Z, but when I got there, his house was gone! Blown to pieces!" Then a thought crossed my mind "MAYBE MOJO STOLE MY PANTIES!" Kaoru face palmed and Momoko looked at me with confusion "H-Huh? N-Nevermind that! I seriously think that Mojo stole the chemical Z to enhance something, but failed." Miyako shrugged "He could have been doing anything with it, but it must have been pretty big if it blew up his house and he's not in it anymore."

I put a hand on my chin "It all makes sense…" Kaoru face desked (If you're a CLANNAD watching, then you know what that means ;o) and looked up at me "He did not take your damn pants!" I scoffed at her. "I didn't mean that smart ass, I mean that he must have used to much chemical Z causing whatever he was doing in the end to explode!"

**RIIIIIIIIING**

"Well I gotta get to my classroom, cya after school!" They all nodded to me and I ran along the corridor and up the stairs to class 2-B. _What a weird day this will be._

~ After School ~ Momoko's/Blossom's POV

Another rainy day I sighed. I'm sharing an umbrella with Kaoru and Miyako is sharing one with Yuukirin. We are walking home from school like everybody else, except for those who have club activities. But we have to go back to the lab to see if we can find out what Mojo did with the chemical Z. Kaoru's chatting away to me but I just nod everytime I'm needed to. I can't chat right now, there's too much on my mind. _Could Mojo be dead? He wouldn't just leave his house like that there even though it blew up, maybe he was attacked. But by who? HIM's still not around and all the other monsters have the same strength as him. Unless they took him by surprise or joined forces. But why would they kill him? Ugh, so many questions! I feel like my head is going to explode! Whatever happened to him I need to find out fast, or I won't be able to sleep tonight. I've always been a worrier, even for people I don't like. But I suppose Mojo could be much worse than he already is._ I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kaoru pulling me back. "Momoko! Are you crazy? It was a red light, you could been killed!" I looked at her with an apologetic smile "Sorry I wasn't thinking straight" _More like I'm thinking too much_ "Whatever, look its green now" She points and we walk on.

Miyako's POV

_Momoko-Chan near enough walked in front of a car! Which is bad because she's thinking like she does when she's worried. Meaning she thinks what's happening with this Mojo thing is bad. Should I tell Yuukirin? No, she's staring at her. She must have noticed as well._ Kaoru looked over to us and raised an eyebrow nodding towards Momoko-Chan who is looking at the ground while walking. "I think she's just over reacting about this whole thing, maybe Mojo just decided he didn't wanna live in a blown up house." Yuukirin said with no emotion in her face or voice. Kaoru shrugged. "Maybe, we should just hurry and get back so we can put her mind at ease." We all nodded and headed towards the Professors lab. When we got there Yuukirin used her key to open the door instead of rapping on it because she gets impatient.

We walked in and saw the Professor looking at something with Ken, we went over to them and raised an eyebrow when we saw a screen full of yellow underwear, spit balls, socks and ear swabs. _Hm… That seems familiar._

I looked over to Yuukirin who's eyes where widened and was pointing at the screen. Then Ken sighed "Onee-Chan, are these your special panties?" She just nodded quickly and he dad sighed. "I was hoping you weren't going to say that…"

Kaoru's POV

"What the hell is going on?" I asked with question in my voice. I do have admit those things do seem familiar, especially those socks. The Professor turned to look at me "We don't know yet Kaoru, but we do know what Mojo used the chemical Z for." Momoko looked at him with curiosity. "Well, what did he use it for?" Ken sighed and then turned to us. "He used it to create a new monster, like he did with the RowdyRuff Boys." We all gasped slightly. Not because of what we were just told. But the RowdyRuff Boys, no wonder those things seemed so familiar! They were their weapons! But, man we haven't seen those kids in ages. And they have another kid in the group now? But how? "Yuukirin you said you lost your pair of favourite underwear today right? Well Mojo must have took them and put them in the machine like he did with your straw, ear swab and sock to create another RowdyRuff Boy" It was as if the Professor just read my mind, because he just answered my question.

She stared at him with confused for a while then she blushed slightly. "S-So this kid is made out of my underwear?" She sounded horrified and I tried not to laugh at the fact that this person could hit her with her own underwear. "Yes, it may not be the most pleasant thing for you to hear but it is true." Straight after he said that her face went completely red "I-Im a mother?" I laughed "No, I thought that once to, but it's like he's your twin… But completely the opposite of you and pervy." She thought about it for a second then replied. "So it's like you're a couple?" Then Momoko, Miyako and me went slightly pink. "N-No of course not! Their only like 8" Miyako corrected me. "Well actually they would be 10 now…" "Oh who cares!" Momoko seemed embarrassed the most. I think she was actually considering the possiblites of having to go out with Brick and being perved everyday. But maybe she likes that type of thing…

Yuukirin's POV

After I heard that I was most certain that they liked these kids in some way or another. I smirked at Momoko. "You know, people say opposites attract." Then straight away Kaoru said with a angry symbol above her head. "They don't. You'll see that when you meet yours, which should be anytime soon." I looked to her. "Really?" "Mhmm, we're gonna have to go stop them sooner or later." I looked at her confused. "Woah, woah, woah. Why me? I'm still a 'trainee' as he said!" When I said that I pointed to my dad. I mean I've never even transformed before, it's creepy!

My dad sighed and put my hand down from when I was pointing at him. "Don't worry, the RowdyRuff Boys are the weakest out of all monsters. I'd rather have you fight now while you're still developing than later." I groaned. What if I get my ass whooped by some guy-kid I don't know? I'll never be able to live it down!

Momoko's POV

"Cmon, let's just go transform and scan over the city to see if we can find them." The other 3 girls hesitantly nodded and I walked off with them following me. We went into Yuukrin's room and I explained to her what to do.

**Hyper Blossom!**

**Rolling Bubbles!**

**Powered Buttercup!**

**Jumping Buttons!**

We all transformed and looked to find Yuukirin in a yellow uniform like ours. Her right eye twitched. "J-Jumping Buttons?" Buttercup laughed at her "Yours is even worse than mine!" "S-SHUT UP" She was blushing out of embarrassment again. I sighed "Let's ju-" I was interrupted by a big smash down the stairs. We all looked at each other worried and flew down the stairs to see what had happened.

We were all shocked to see the Professor, Ken and Peach knocked out on the floor. But even more shocked the find 4 tall boys who actually looked hot, standing there… Staring at their counterpart with smirks on their faces….

_Oh God…._

_**STOP! Haha, Cliff hanger! I love doing that x3 But anyways thanks again for all the reviews and when the next chapter will be up, I do not know. Depends on if people want me to put it up anyways…. Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note :**

**Yaaaaay its chapter 3! *People clap* I couldn't off been bothered to have to write a new chapter everyday so from now on you'll just have to stand waiting a few days. (; Which I'm sure you can do since this is shit anyways xD But anyways ENJOOOOOY! And thank you for the people who laughed at my sick humour. C: BTW recently I've been reading the Special A manga before I watched the anime and I thought. "I wonder why there was never a PPGZ manga…" But I was WRONG! There is, it's just not popular ;3 So if you want to read it (Miyako is SUPER cute in it!) then here is the link~~~ **** /manga/demashitaa_powerpuff_girls_ **

**Yuukirin's/Button's POV**

I looked at the 4 boys then meet eyes with the one in yellow. I blushed slightly. _He is sexy. I'll admit that much._ "These guys are 'kids'?" Momoko stared at them in disbelief. "T-They were!" I raised an eyebrow and then one of them spoke. The one in red said "Exactly, Pinky. We 'were' kids. Not anymore though. We're older than you now, and stronger. Oh, did I mention we're vampires as well?" He spoke with amusement in his voice. I looked at Miya-Chan and Kaoru, they were as confused as Momo-Chan was. _They must have changed big time._ "Although you have some explaining to do as well, who's the one in yellow?" Said the boy in dark green. Kaoru replied saying "We could ask you the same, what's your monkey of a mother doing with our friends underwear anyways?" I blushed at that. "B-Buttercup!" "Oh" The sexy one finally spoke up "These are yours?" He smirked while holding up my panties. I felt so perved it was unbelievable. I went even more red and looked to the ground. "A-Ah…" He chuckled "Cute" I looked up at him and folded my arms. _How dare this guy take the piss out of me. I basically made him! Sadly…_ "Anyways, we have business with you girls" "What do you want Boomer?" Miyako-Chan replied. So the one in blue is called 'Boomer'. _At least I know that much…_

**Brick's POV**

"As you can tell, we absolutely hate your guts. And you probably think the same." Three of them nodded and I continued. "Well, now that we are much stronger and could kill you in a second. We want to control your every move for revenge of the way you used to treat us." I smirked my ass off saying that. _Man I love this!_ "N-NO WAY!" _God that Blossom is stubborn._ I was about to talk when Butch did before I could. "If you don't agree, then we'll just have to force you. Don't worry Buttercup, I have a nice little maid outfit waiting for you in the mansion." Woo, the girl was furious looking! "Wtf! There's no way I'm coming with you and I would NEVER IN MY LIFE be your maid!" He smirked lustly. "Fine then, become my sex toy. Your choice~" She went completely red and was about to punch him until the yellow and Blossom held her back. "I'M GONNA F*CKING KILL YOU!" Butch just laughed. "Watch your language sexy or I'll have to punish you." The yellow one laughed nervously and sweat dropped. "Boys, Boys. I'm sure we can talk this out, right?" My newest brother Blade stared at her and smiled sleakily. "I guess so, but if you don't. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick your ass" She raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Is that a challenge?" Blade smirked evilly "Maybe… Or maybe not" And with that he threw what I like to call a 'panty sling' at her. But before he could Pinky wacked it away with her yo-yo.

**Momoko's/Blossom's POV**

"I don't think so newbie!" _Did I really just call him that? Eh, oh well. Can't be helped._ He looked towards me and smirked. Then he somehow magically disappeared and re-appeared right behind Yuukirin hugging her from behind tightly. She blushed and looked back at his face. He winked at her then looked back at me. "Now look what you did." "G-Get off!" He chuckled. "No can do, this is your friends doing not mine." I scoffed. _How could he blame this on me? Maybe that's just his way of thinking. Retard!_ "Grrrr I've had enough of this!" Buttercup tried throwing a round object that was sitting on the table. "OWWWW BUTTERCUP!" Woops, she hit Yuukirin. I sweat dropped. _This is going to be a looooong fight…_

**Kaoru's/Buttercup's POV**

_Uh oh… _"Sorry, meant to hit him" She now had that teary face she always makes when she's in a bad mood. "TT~TT itaiiiiii" The guy holding her hostage leaned down smirking and whispered in her ear. "Are you ok?" _He obviously doesn't know we had super hearing. _(Or whatever you wanna call it!) She had the same face on and just shook her head. _God, she's even sulking to the enemy!_ He laughed and whispered something else that I couldn't hear this time making her go bright red. "I-It's ok, I-I-I'll l-live!" She now had a panicked face on. _What the hell did the pervert say to her to make her react like that?_ I was about to say something when suddenly she kneed him in the crotch! I laughed so hard seeing the bastard getting pain from his most 'sensitive' parts. She ran back over to us and turned back to him and stuck her tongue out big time with a grin on her face. I laughed more and high-fived her. "Nice one, Yuukirin!" Everyone just froze. _Fuck me._

**Miyako's/Bubble's POV**

…_.Oooooh no. _"WTF? ARE YOU RETARDED KAORU!" "SHHH Don't say her name too Momoko-Chan!" "Miyako-Chan you just said hers…^ ^" "**S-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Everyone stopped their arguing when they heard a few laughs from the boys and all fell to the ground realising they just revealed each other's real identity. Butch clapped still laughing. "Nice, thanks for that. Might as well tell us what your addresses are." "Well we don't need to cause mines is here.. stupid!" Yuukirin stuck her tongue out once again and we all sweat dropped. Kaoru looked at her and talked in a low tone. "Shut up, Yuukirin…." She just 'hmphed' and turned around. "You never appreciate me!" _This is like a comedy scene of an old married couple. Come to think of it you would think they were one. _"Why would I appreciate an idiot like you?" "I-I'm not an idiot! I-I-I'M JUST SPECIAL! TAKE THAT BACK!" "Sure… 'special'" "**BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE F*CK UP!**" _…. Silence. Momoko-Chan sure knows how to make people behave. So scary :s. _Brick looked over at her and smirked. "Bossy, I like that in a woman." Then he winked at her and a small shade of pink came over her face. _At least Momoko-Chan isn't as boy-crazy anymore. Otherwise she would have been all over him by now._

**Boomer's POV**

_God I've had enough of this, why can't I just take my Miyako and get away from these freaks? _"This is getting stu- …. Irritating." "I agree, we're not supposed to be fighting each other girls! We're supposed to be fighting theeeem!" _Even thought I was kinda hurt by that at least Miyako agreed with me. _Buttercup sighed and looked at 'Yuukirin' (He doesn't know her transformation name yet ;o) and folded her arms across her chest slightly blushing with embarrassment. "Their right. S-Sorry Yuukirin." Unexpectedly she ran to her and gave her a big squeeze/hug. "Awww it's ok Kao-Chi I forgive you!" "W-What's with that nickname all of a sudden?" "FORGET IT! Enough of your little yuri moments! (Yaaaay for yuri fans *Party*) Are we gonna kick these guy's asses or what?" _Heh, the red head has nerves. They do realise we're just gonna kidnap them no matter what right?_ "Other way around, Princess" Brick was smirking again. Suddenly Butch grabbed Buttercup, covered her mouth with one hand and held her close to him with the other. He nodded towards us and we all did the same. I whispered to Bubbles. "Don't panic, we're just going to our new house now." She looked up at me slightly pink with fear in her eyes. _I'm sorry my dear Bubbles. But you wouldn't come with me if I didn't do this. Then I would want to die from loneliness. _(I always thought Boomer was the romantic of the group, so don't blame me if some of his lines are cheesy x3) The look of fear started to soften in her eyes and she looked at me longingly. _It's as if she just heard what I said. But she can't read minds, can she?_

**Brick's POV**

She tried kicking and hitting me from behind. She looked scared. I didn't like her looking like that so I tried hugging her and being softer with my grip. She then looked me in the eyes. It's looks as if shes worried. _Maybe for herself? Or the others? _Now I'm getting worried._ God, how does she do this to me? Does she realise how much I love her? Probably not. But people do say that if a guy teases you it's because they like you. I wonder if she knows that. _She closed her eyes then as if reluctantly allowing me to take her. So I did.

**Butch's POV**

"Kaoru calm down…" She tried bitting my hand but just mumbled through it. "Don't call me by my name you dick!" I sighed. _It's not going to be easy to get her to love me. But it'll be worth it I suppose. At least I can hold her back without her beating the living day lights out of me. Maybe I should let her kick me and punch me. It might get rid of some of the hatred she has for me. I wish she didn't hate me. But even if she did love me she'd still say she hated me. That's just the way she is. And I love that about her. Who am I kidding I love everything about her. She doesn't even know how long I've been watching her (;o Stalker!), pretending to hate her. It killed me inside. But when Brick suggested for us to take them it made me happy. _She's now looking at me, trying to read my thoughts. Of course she can't that's why I act with no emotion so nobody can read me. She raised an eyebrow at me and I knew we had to go sooner or later. _I can't stare at her forever._

**Blade's POV**

She's bright red again and struggling to get out of my grasp._ God, does this girl ever stop blushing? I suppose she thinks I'm going to do dirty things to her, heheh. Well she is right, but I can't really do them unless she allows me right? Oh well. She's my type anyways. The cute/geeky and shy type. Hopefully I grow to like her even thought I feel like I like her now anyways. Does she feel the same? Well she wouldn't be blushing if she didn't. What will she be like when I tell her we're living together in the same bed? _I chuckled and she looked up at me._ Those big yellow orbs could burn a hole in your head. _I winked at her. "Time to go, hold on."

**FLASH**

We all flashed out of there and arrived in our new house. "Woa…" I heard coming from behind my hand. I smirked. "I know right? Welcome to your new home babe." Her eyes sparkled. "I-I'm going to be living… HERE?" I laughed at her reaction. _I think she's too starstruck to noticed that I've kidnapped her for now. I suppose that's a good thing for me._ I let go of her and let her mouth free. _I think she's ok enough to let her go now._ "LET ME GO BUTCH JOJ- W-WHAT THE HELL? WHERE ARE WE?" I heard from the left hand side of me then from the right. "B-Boomer what are you going to do?" and then in front of me. "Brick this isn't funny! Bring me back home!" Then unexpectedly. "MIYA-CHAN!" I tried to grab her but she ran up to the blonde one and hugged her pushing Boomer away and crying anime tears. "I THOUGHT YOU DIEDDDD TToTT~" "I-I'm ok, Nee-Chan ^ ^;'" I laughed again. _Should I be worried? She's not lesbian is she?_ "Yo Blade what the hell?" Boomer sounded agitated that'd he'd been pushed to the ground by a girl. _But she is older so probably stronger._ I just shrugged and shook my head. "Sorry dude. I let her go." Yuukirin scanned her eyes on the ground looking for who said that then saw Boomer. She glared at him then pulled 'Miya-Chan' closer and pulled her away from him. "=o= Mine!" We both sweat dropped. _Dear Lord… Is she really lesbian?_ She then looked at me. "Don't worry, I'm as straight as a ruler ^ ^" Then the raven head one spoke through another hand. "Yeah, a bendy ruler." She frowned at the comment but just shook it off. "Psssh, jealous bitch." "I heard that!" "You were suppose to~" _I now know this isn't going to be a peaceful house._ Butch sighed probably thinking the same thing, Boomer was dusting himself off and Brick was talking lowly to Blossom as if he was reassuring her. _Ah, young love._

**Brick's POV**

"Don't worry about it, you will be erased from everybody's minds except for the Professor and your families that have been given reasons." She sighed. _I'm surprised she's actually going along with this. Even though I can tell she doesn't want to. But she'll get used to it soon enough. I love you._ "H-Huh?" She looked up at me blushing hugely. "What?" "I thought you… Nevermind." She _must of thought I said something to her. Probably just her mind playing tricks on her or something. _"Ok, we get it. We get it! Can we just go inside now?" _Butch is getting impatient as usual._ I nodded looking down at Momoko who's hugging herself. "Yeah, it's getting kind of cold." _Of course I wasn't cold, I can't be cold anymore. Even if my skin is cold._ (Out of Twilight!) "Okie dokie" The blue one was smiling happily. _Well she took it easily. Come to think of it, they all took it easily. Except for one. But that's no surprise to me._ "Hell to the no! I'm not going in there!" _See what I mean? _"Oh cmon sexy, do you really want to stay out here in the freezing cold." "I'd rather freeze to death than stay anywhere near you!" He looked hurt by that but just smiled. "Please?" She looked at him shocked but the folded her arms and stared at the ground stubbornly. "W-Whatever…" I heard a giggle from one of the other girls then turned to Momoko again. "Shall we go?" She looked to me and nodded. "Yeah, I'm cold." I laughed and put my arm around her waist while we walked in. "Don't worry, you'll warm up soon enough." I felt her cheeks get warm against my chest as I pulled her closer to me. We went into the house and all of the girls looked around with wide eyes. _I'll take that as a good thing then_. "So, how about a tour Miyako-Chan?" I turned to look at my cheery brother. "That's actually not a bad idea." Now said my older one. I looked to Momoko and she flashed an interested smile at me. "I wanna see too!" I was kind of shocked and blushed a little at her smile. "S-Sure, whatever." She giggled a bit. "How cute, Brick. Your becoming soft." Then it was my turn to smile. "Maybe…." She looked confused. "Well that's strange o.e' You didn't fight back… Are you feeling ill?" "Of course not! I-Is this a bad thing or something?" She looked down at the ground and smiled warmly. "I guess not…" She then shook her head as if she was snapping out of something. "Let's just go already!" She looked annoyed and stomped off along the corridor. I laughed and shrugged at my brothers. "Cya." I then walked off and followed her.

**Butch's POV**

I put my arm around her making sure she can't run off and get lost on me. "Cmon sexy, I'll show you my game room… Or should I say our game room." I winked at her and she scoffed. "You make me sick!" "I'll take that as a yes then!" I said happily and walked off towards the game room while she tried to get out of my grip by kicking and hitting me again. "Let go of me! Help he's gonna rape me!" "Make sure you do~" I heard the yellow one say. _Haha, I like her. _"Will do~" "PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME" "Neeeeeeever!". She kicked and shouted as we walked along the long passage way. _What a fun day this will be!_

**Blade's POV**

I laughed at her for encouraging my brother to rape her friend. "So, shall we go?" She was looking at me grinning. "Sure, but where to first?" I grinned back at her while she put her hand on her chin to think. "Your room?" I smirked at this. "You mean our room, right?" "O-Our… K-K…" She was trying to keep her cool but she was still blushing. "B-But there better be separate beds!" I chuckled. "No promises there~" "E-Eh?" I laughed and lead her up the stairs. "Later Boomer!" "W-What do you mean by that?" I laughed again. "You'll see soon enough babe."

**Boomer's POV**

"Well, everyone seems to be getting on well enough." I smiled at her happiness. "I guess so. Where should we go Miyako-Chan?" She looked as if she was thinking. "I don't know Boomer-Kun.. Do you have a garden or anything like that?" I smiled bigger. _Of course she would want to go somewhere like that._ "Yes, actually we have a really big rose garden. Wanna go there?" She smiled widely. "Mm!" I linked arms with her and walked out the front door and around the corner towards our fields of fancy gardens_. I planned these out with her in mind. Hopefully they're finished already. _"B-But… About that room thing." I laughed. _Oh God._

**DONE~ Took me long enough didn't it? But anyways, hope you enjoyed! Chapter 4 will be out in a week or a few days! (PROMISE it'll be out in under a week) Review and get ready to see what happens next! Just to mention. Their will be hints of lemons even though they are at a young age. Doesn't matter since their vampires haha. So see ya next time, Bye-Beeeeee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeeeello my little children! And welcome to chapter 4 *Yaaaay* Anyways, hope you enjoy! BTW I wanna do a shout out to "Rollingbubbles1" cause I couldn't reply to her review for some reason D But anyways, lol your epic! I love you! Anyways, I also forgot the disclaimer the last time… Woopsies. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING… Except for my OC's [:**

**Momoko's/Blossom's POV**

I continued stomping along the house knowing that Brick was right beside me grinning. _I don't care. He's just a big dummy! GAAAH I hate him!_ While I was ranting at how Brick was a jerk, we somehow ended up in the kitchen. "W..Woah!" He laughed. "I thought you'd say something like that" He winked at me but I shook it off. "This place is huge! I can cook in here right?" I turned to me and the look on his face told me I was being too excited. _But I don't care. I love cooking and eating all different types of things!_ "Of course you can, just promise you won't set the place on fire or something." He chuckled thinking about if what he just said were to happen. "Pssh, I'm professional!" He smirked. "Fine, then make me something." He sat down at breakfast bar. (Is that what you call those things? Those big tall tables with the tall chairs that are usually attached to the isle of your kitchen xD) I blinked twice at him. "Like what?" He shrugged then smiled. "You could make me a bento~" I scoffed. "You're not serious are you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am. Something like that from you would make me really happy you know." I blushed. _Why is he acting all mushy mushy if he said he hated me? This guy sure is confusing._ "Fine, fine. But I'm not making any promises." He smiles with victory. "Yay~"

_**~~~ Meanwhile ~~~**_

**Kaoru's/Buttercup's POV**

I sighed. _This pervert isn't going to let go of me anytime soon is he? I just wish he wouldn't be damn annoying and agitating!_ We walked into a room while he still had a grip on me. "Here we go~ The game room~~" My mouth dropped open. "Oh… My God… This is awesome!" I ran over and started to look at all the different game machines, game tables etc. then looked back to Butch to see him smiling like a maniac at me. "Like it?" "Hell yeah! I could hug you right now!" He blushed and looked away and I sweat dropped. "I'm not actually gonna hug you, you know…" "I-I know that, I'm not an idiot!" I sweat dropped even more. "Sure you're not." He grinned. "Ok then. How about a little bet?" I smirked my competitive smirk.(If that makes sense) "Sure, I don't see why not." He looked around then spotted something. "How about a friendly game of PSP football?" I shrugged. "Ok then, but if I win you have to stop perving me." He chuckled. "And if I win, you have to wear the maid costume I got you for a whole day and call me 'Master'" I cringed at the thought and nodded. "Got it! Sorry but I'm gonna have to kick your ass pretty boy." He laughed and walked over to the game station and the big cinema like TV. "Sure, whatever you say sexy."

_**~~~ Meanwhile (Again xD) ~~~**_

**Miyako's/Bubble's POV**

Me and Boomer were walking through big green fields full of different flowers, animals and decorations. My mouth gaped at everything I saw. _This house seriously is amazing!_ Taking in the view I didn't realise that we stopped and Boomer had to pull me back so I wouldn't walk on into a bush. I turned to him and he was sweat dropping. "Day dreaming?" I blushed slightly from embarrassment. "A-Ah.. I guess so." I then turned back to the rose garden and my face automatically lit up. "Ahhh, it's so pretty!" He smiled. "Like you Miyako-Chan." I giggled still blushing. "T-Thank you, Boomer-Kun. But… Why are you being so nice to me? We're enemies after all…" That last part I said quieter than the rest of my words and I have no idea why. He looked a little shocked at how I asked that so suddenly but then looked down at the ground. "To be honest I don't like fight with you Miyako-Chan. I don't like fighting with anyone. But I had to go along with it so my brothers wouldn't call me names. So, you don't have to worry about me hurting you. Let's just be… Friends for now." He seemed pained to say that but I smiled at him. "Mm! I would like that a lot Boomer-Kun!" His face looked up and lit up. "Great! Then how about we watch the sunset out here together, Miyako-Chan?" I thought about it for a while. "Sure!" He smiled. "Then, shall we sit on that bench over there?" I looked the way he pointed and nodded. He linked on to my arm again and led me over to the bench. _At least me and Boomer aren't enemies anymore… I think we're going to become great friends! Hm… Friends…._

**Yuukirin's/Button's POV**

I sighed. _I really shouldn't have suggested for us to go to his room. I've only ever been in Ken's room before so I was curious to see what a guy's room looked like. But now that I think about it, I shouldn't be going into a stranger's room! Or should I say my room. Oh God that feels weird. ~'' Gaaaah why is this happening?! _"Here we go~" We were standing outside a fancy like yellow door. He sweat dropped. "Is this really my room…? It looks so girly…." He mumbled while looking around then I stared at him. _Oh, I forgot. He's new here as well right? So he doesn't know what his room looks like either I suppose…_ He saw a maid coming down the hall and stopped her asking if this was the proper corridor and she nodded telling him that that was his room, but not to worry because he can change the décor (For some reason that accent on the 'e' came up and won't go away so don't blame me for it seeming more fancy xD) of it. _I kinda seemed happy about that. That means I can change things up a little right?_ "Well, wanna go in?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up and nodded at him. "Mm, sure." He opened the door and we walked in. "Holy… This is the biggest bedroom I have EVER seen!" _It looks like a mini house!_ He chuckled. "Maybe for you~" "Huh, how comes there's boxes everywhere?" He looked then looked back to me. "Most of the stuff is probably yours and the rest is just random things." I nodded. "Ah." _I could get used to this. _

**Brick's POV**

I watched her cook and do everything she needed to do._ She looks so happy like this, it's as well that I got this thing put in. At least it's taking her mind of things. _She caught me staring at her in a daze and smiled at me with that big mouth of hers. I blushed slightly._ Grr, I can't help it if she's so beautiful now can I? _"Nearly done~"_ I feel like we're one of those newly wed couples on k-dramas. Come to think of it… We will be- _At the thought I turned red as a tomato and as if on cue she turned around and because my eyes were wandering off on their own it looked as if I was looking at her ass. Her face went equally as red but except there was steam coming from the top of her head. "B-BRICK W-WHAT…" She didn't know what the hell to say by the looks of it so she just waked me over the head with the sauce pan. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING LOOKING THERE? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUTCH?" A quiet voice from above us shouted down. "Hey, I heard that!" I rubbed my head and mumbled loud enough for her to hear. "Itai…I-I wasn't staring there, honest_." Well this is just great; I can feel a bump coming on my head._ She sighed. "Then why were you blushing, huh?" I took my hand off my head and looked at her. "That's because…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. "N-Nevermind." She frowned. "Whatever!" She started to look worried. "Is your head sore? Did I hit you too hard?" I panicked. I can't let her know I'm hurt! "N-No! L-Little things like these can't hurt me you know!" She raised an eyebrow getting closer to me. "Trying to act the tough guy, huh?" She grabbed some ice and wrapped it in a clothe before she came over and plopped down beside me. "Don't move ok?" I nodded; I could feel her breathe because she was so close causing me to blush again. Her hand was a bit shaky obviously embarrassed as well at this but she managed to put the ice on my head and hold it there. My eye twitched slightly while I tried to show no sign of pain. Her stare softened. She was about to say something when a timer went off. "Ah..! Hold this" She put my hand on top of the ice in the clothe not knowing our hands touched and ran off towards the fridge. She pulled a view things out then got out one of the pink bento boxes I bought thinking that she might think their cute and started to assemble a bento. I watched her as she used scissors to cut things and attach things with different sauces. _What on earth is she doing with it? _She sighed relieved. "Done!" She put the lid on the bento and walked over with it. I smiled. _I can't wait to see what she did._ She sat down beside me again facing me and set the bento on the table. I opened the lid and was surprised to find what seemed to be a little Pikachu made out of cheese with a little "Z" coming out of it made out of a carrot implying that it was sleeping and a butterfly. (I'll put the picture on my profile xD Plus, when I start describing the girls clothes I shall post the pictures there as well~~) "Momoko this is amazing!" She smiled. "Well, if it's so amazing then try it already!" I was about to grab my chopsticks but before I could she did. She blushed and looked around the room while she talked. "You're injured… I'll feed you." _Oh my… Thank you God!_

**Butch's POV**

About half an hour ago we sat down and started to play. It really was a mind fuckage game! We were always drawing and somehow managing each other to make a mistake. But, it eventually came down to the final round in which I got one extra goal and won! _Hurray! Now I can see her in that maid outfit! But it's gonna be hard… Maybe if she won't wear it I can force her into it. I smirked just at the thought then looked over to my little sex machine. _Her head hung low with a dark aura around her knowing what she's going to have to go through. I chuckled. "Well, I'll call a maid to get it for you then shall I?" She just growled and I couldn't see her face. I laughed and went towards one of the phones that were on every wall of the house to call for assistance. "Can I get a maid in here soon please?" Like magic straight away a maid popped in the door. "Yes sir?" I sweat dropped. _Well she was quick._ "Uh I was wondering if you could get that maid costume I ordered for me…" She nodded and turned to walk out the door. "Right away sir." I looked to Kaoru who was now lying on the ground with no soul. I laughed even more and waited for the maids return. She came back within a few minutes and handed me the maid costume. "Thanks" "No problem at all sir!" She walked out cheerily as I looked to Kaoru who was now trying to get away from me, backing away slowly. I grabbed her wrist gently and dragged her along to a bathroom with her struggling, put her in the bathroom, handed her the bag with everything in it and locked the door. "Now change~" She sighed reluctantly. "Ugh, fine! Only because I keep my promises!" I grinned thinking of how cute she would be in it. _Then I can show her off to everybody~ But what if I get a bit too excited? Eh, I can hide it._ "I-I'm done." I smirked the biggest smirk I've probably ever done in my whole life. "Cmon out then~" She coughed slightly. "I-Is there anybody out there?" I looked around. "Nope!" "O-Ok then." When she came out my eyeballs nearly fell out of my sockets. She looked so fucking cute! _The maid costume looked absolutely amazing on her because of her body. The head band made her hair look cuter and she was blushing cutely. Which I don't think anyone has ever seen her do before!_ (Kaoru's maid outfit is on my profile also~) Instantly I took a picture which she hit me for. "O-OI! That wasn't part of the deal!" I chuckled and winked at her with a slight shade of pink on my face. "I just can't help it, sexy. You're so damn cute looking right now that I could rape you on the spot." That set her off. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" She ran down the hallway and out a door were people were staring at her so she slowly retreated and walked back over to me. "…. Too much people, it's embarrassing…." She looked defeated so I picked her up bridal style. "Cmon, let's go somewhere were only I can see you." When I said that I winked once more. "PERVER-" Before she could finish her sentence I flashed us out of there to the roof top. "There, better?" She got down from my hold and walked around looking in different places. "…This place really is huge, the roof itself is like a football pitch." I shrugged. "A lot of stuff happens in here." I flashed beside her and put my arm around her. "Like what?" She said sounding annoyed. I grinned. "Want me to tell you?" She nodded getting more annoyed. "But it's a secret, so I'll have to whisper it~" She just frowned. "Oh for God's sake hurry up already." "Ok then~" I leaned in closer so my mouth was inches away from her ear. She tried to fight blush off because she knew I was so close. I leaned in even more whispering. "I can't tell you." And with that I bit down on her ear softly. She stood still not even moving._ I can tell she's about to explode…_

**Boomer's POV**

_^ ^ Aaaaah~ How nice is this? Sitting on a bench surrounded with red roses and Miyako-Chan with her head on my shoulder. Is this heaven? I hope we don't ever have to move!_ I watched as she shuffled about getting more comfortable. She looked up at me and gave me a gentle smile which in return I smiled back down at her. "Boomer?" I didn't realise I was staring at her lips and snapped out of it to meet her eyes. "H-Hm?" She giggled as if she knew what I was looking at but didn't mind. "Can we go for a walk again? For some reason I get to know houses better when I walk around them…" She seemed embarrassed for some reason, maybe because she thought it was weird that she felt that way. I chuckled and grinned. "Sure, but hold my hand in case you get lost ok?" She blushed lightly but thought I was being serious so she took my hand. _Well, I didn't think that was going to work… Ah, her hands are soooo soft!_ I stood up with her and off we went out of the garden and around the big building called a 'house'. _Why do we need such a big place anyways? There are only 8 of us! But oh well, I can't complain. _Miyako stared up at the house while we were walking smiling as if she thinking about what it would be like to live in them. _Maybe she's bored…_ I tried to think of something to start a conversation. "Hey, Miyako-Chan. I bet you can't guess what room is ours." She looked as if she'd been snapped out of thought and let out a small "Eh?" Then turned around to face me. "Oh… Well, I can try can't I?" She smiled and turned back to the house looking around trying to spot what looked like a room for 2. She looked back to me then pointed at a room big room with a balcony on the right of the house. There was also 3 more. "That one?" I was shocked. "Wow.. You actually got it." She giggled out of success and seemed very happy with herself. _How the hell did she guess that?_ As if she read my thoughts, she replied. "I knew because I saw a blue door whereas the rest had different colours. So I just kinda guessed ^ ^;" I smiled. "Makes sense." We continued walking when I saw an ice-cream van up ahead. I raised an eyebrow but just ignored the thought of why we had an ice-cream van in our garden and turned to Miyako again. "Miyako-Chan, want to go get some ice-cream?" I nudged my head towards were the ice-cream van was as her gaze followed. Her face lit up which made me blush a bit at her beauty and nodded happily. I grinned and walked her over to it. To both of our surprise, there was a butler standing in the van waiting for orders. _God, what people do for work these days…_ I looked back to Miyako who looked a little shocked but when she saw me staring at her she smiled again. "What would you like, Miyako-Chan?" She put a hand to her chin as she thought on what to decide then looked back to the man. "One vanilla please!" I also looked to the man. "And one chocolate for me, please." The man bowed and went to make the ice-cream. Miyako watched with curious eyes. About 1 minute later the man had both of our ice-creams ready. I pulled out my wallet to pay while Miyako took them off the man saying her thanks. To my surprise again he just shook his head before I could ask him how much it was. _Well, he does work for me technically._ Miyako kind of frowned at this but then handed me my ice-cream and we walked down around the building again. I licked my ice-cream happily. Miyako looked at me again. "How is your ice-cream Boomer-Kun?" I chuckled a little then put my arm around her pulling her closer to me. "Want to try?" Her face went red and before she could reply I put the ice-cream to her mouth. She waited for a moment making sure it was ok then licked the ice-cream. "A-Ah, I-It's really n-n-nice…" I smiled. _This will do for now~_

**Blade's POV**

We unpacked a few things and had a good look around. We were now sitting on the bed in silence as I allowed her to scan the room. She then smiled and lay back on the bed. "Ahhh~ This will do for now, right?" I joined her and laid back. "Guess so~" She laughed a little then pointed up to the ceiling. "There's even a glass chandelier.. You must have some rich parents." I chuckled. "All vampires are rich babe. And now so are you." She also chuckled a little at the thought. "…Ehhhhh. This whole thing is soooo weird." I shrugged. "Can't be helped.." She looked at me and smiled. "I meant that in a good way!" She returned her gaze to the ceiling blushing. "Y-You know I've never had a boyfriend before…" I winked at her. "Neither have I~" She laughed at this. "Well of course you haven't, I mean you were born less than a day ago." I thought about what she just said and smirked. "So you consider me as your boyfriend then?" She blushed more. "O-Of course not! I was only saying that I'd never had a boyfriend before, idiot!" I just laughed at her and shoved her slightly. I stood up and walked over to the balcony. A few seconds later she joined me fixing her skirt. (Btw, the girls are still in their school uniforms xD) I tried not to look at her doing it, but I'm a teenage boy. I have needs. I peeked for a second then looked back to the sky. "Oh, the suns nearly setting." She looked up as well resting her arms on the railings. "Wow, it's that late already." We stared for a while taking in the scenery when I heard her stomach growl. I turned to see her sweat dropping. "Sorry… It's just that we haven't had anything to eat yet" I chuckled. "Don't worry there's people making us supper so we'll go down and get in it about half an hour." Her face lit up. "Oh, ok then!" She looked down at what she was wearing. "But uhm… Since we're in such a rich house does that mean we have to dress up to eat and shit o.e;;" I laughed. "Hell no! Let's just go down in our pyjamas." She stretched back still holding onto the bar. "Okie dokie then~" _She seriously is geeky, but it's cute. Hmmm… _I walked into the bedroom and started to look through her makeup bags. "You wear glasses right?" She turned to see what I was doing looking puzzled. "Y-Yeah only sometimes though… Why?" I finally found her glasses and multiple frames in different colours missing lenses. As I thought, there were all in the shape of those stylish nerd inspired glasses. I saw that the lenses were currently in the black frame and brought them over to her and pushed them onto her head. God _she looks so cute!_ She was still confused at what I was doing. "W-What? Why do I have to wear these?" I smirked. "Because I like them on you." She blushed slightly at this. "But I don-" I put a finger on her mouth to make me shut up. "Ah, don't disobey your master now~" She frowned and I flicked her on the forehead. "I'm kidding, I don't do that type of thing." She looked surprised which kind of made me worry. "Really? I thought you were a pervert.." I chuckled. "I am, just not as bad as Butch is." At this she laughed a little and I winked at her. She smirked at me slightly which was surprising. Suddenly through the house a voice was heard. "Could all masters and mistresses please attend the dining hall for supper." The message was repeated and we both sweat dropped. "Creepy.." I laughed at her response and pulled her towards the changing rooms. "Cmon, go put some pyjamas on babe." She smiled and walked towards her closet humming. I also walked into mine. _Well this should be fun._

**Hooooooray it's finished! SORRY for breaking my promise and not uploading it a week later TT~TT Buuuut I got stuck on the Blue's chapter! Which is weird because they're my favourite pairing xD But anyways, I'm not making any more promises so I dunno when the next chapter will be up. In the next chapter it will be them all having food together then their first night sleeping together ;o Drama~ Until next time, Byeeeeeeee~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note :**

**Hewwooooo people! Chapter 5 weeeee x'3 Nah.. It's not that exciting. I actually think this chapter was a FAIL and is too cheesy! D8 But.. Some of you people like this type of thing xox' SO ENJOY! I also want to give a shout out to LittleBlueRidnigHood. Yes they do like pie xD Sorry for not mentioning it. I can safely say that that is the most randomest review so far on this fanfic x'D Well done! *Applause***

**DISCLAIMER :**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ… However I do own my OC's c;**

**Butch's POV**

About 10 seconds ago an announcement came through the building stating that supper would be served soon. "Awww… We were having so much fun too…" I really was disappointed. Kaoru looked at me and chuckled. "Oh well~ now I can finally get out of this thing!" She seemed pleased with herself. But then I remembered something a smirk. "Don't think so princess, we had a deal. And that deal lasts until the end of the day~" Her mouth gaped thinking about how she would have to walk about in a maid costume until 12 that night. "O-Oh cmon! You wouldn't make me go like…t-this in front of my friends would you?" I chuckled and put an arm around her. "Of course~ It's what I do~~" She sighed deeply. "I really do hate you, you do know that right?" _That kind of hurt but I know that I can always change that opinion._ "Mhm~" I just nodded and stared ahead as we walked towards the chef's kitchen. I could feel her eyes stare onto my skull. It was as if she was trying to read my thoughts. I just smirked which made her turn away blushing slightly. _Hmm… Maybe she was checking me out.._ I grinned widely and I heard a quiet mumble come from my counterpart. Soon enough we arrived at the chef's kitchen. I gave a smile and a slight wave to the people who were working there and we entered into the large dining room that could easily sit about 20 people. Except the chairs were all spaced out for 10 people. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't think they'd want to meet them this early… I heard a little gasp come from the side of me. I chuckled again. "Get used to this type of thing; you'll be in dining halls much more bigger than this in the future." Kaoru looked up at me. "Well where are we meant to sit?" I shrugged. "Anywhere except the top and bottom of the table." I pointed to the 2 chairs sitting way out from each other. "My 'parents' will be sitting there." Her eyes widened slightly. "Parents? Didn't Mojo create you?" I frowned at the thought. "Yes, sadly. But, these guys are the ones who turned us into vampires. So their kind of like our adopted parents in a way.." I nodded making sure that made sense. "I see…." Just then we heard a door open and Brick's voice thanking the staff. Like lighting, as soon as she heard the door open, Kaoru ran and hid behind a curtain.

I laughed as 2 red heads entered the room. Momoko to my surprise was wearing a gray and pink bunny adult baby grow. She had the hood up on it with the bunny ears sitting up wards with one bending over. Her hair was sitting out of the hood curled. Which I'm assuming Miyako did quickly. Her baby grow also had feet on it. Brick was wearing red pyjama bottoms with a casual white muscle shirt on with short sleeves. He just had a pair of socks on and his hair was all messed up because he had his hat off, but that made it look nice. (*Cough* Sexy is what Butch really wanted to say! *Cough* ButchxBrick yaoi?!) "Eh?" Momoko looked around the room and then back to me as we made eye contact. "Where's Kaoru?" I shrugged and pointed towards a big bulge in the curtain. "Why not try there?" I chuckled as I saw the bulge wiggle about a bit trying to hide itself better. As Momoko walked over to find her friend Brick looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I just grinned at him smugly. _I can tell he's going to praise me for this._ Momoko tugged on the curtain but it wasn't for budging. She sighed. "Kaoru what the hell are you doing?" I saw the curtain move a little again. "N-Nothing!" Momoko just stood there for a while waiting for the grip from her friend to loosen. Once it did she yanked the curtain away to reveal a Kaoru crouched on the ground shocked. I started laughing again as Momoko gasped at what she was wearing and Brick just simply chuckled. He walked up to me and patted me on the back. "Well played, brother. Well played." Momoko just stood there with the curtain still in her hand shocked. "K-Kaoru… W-Wha…" Before she could finish what she wanted to say in came the blues and the yellows. Miyako had a fluffy jacket on which matched her fluffy sleeping shorts. They were blue with little yellow duckies on them, white fluff edges and on the end of the hood where the zip began were 2 white strings with bon bon balls attached. She also had blue slipper boots on with the same white fluff edges and strings with balls. She had her curly hair sitting on her chest but with her hair pushed behind her ear on her right side and her usual clips. Yuukirin had her hair pushed to one side on her chest and was wearing a oversized black t-shirt which I'm assuming was Blade's with the words "Dinosaur's go RAWR" on it with a little dinosaur. Because the shirt was oversized it went down to about her mid thigh. On her feet she had no socks on but had pink piggy slippers with actual pig faces on the front of both. Boomer was wearing a normal white t-shirt with sleeves that came up to about half way between his elbow and shoulder. He had navy coloured sweatpants on and had a black pair of simple slippers. Blade had a black v neck t-shirt that sleeves were as long as Boomer's. He also had a pair of gray sweat pants on but just wore socks like Brick. When they all walked in they looked at Kaoru gob-smacked. Miyako put a hand over her mouth and actually blushed for her whereas Yuukirin kind of smirked while Boomer and Blade just gave the same reaction as Brick did. Momoko helped her up as Kaoru stared down at the ground embarrassed. Yuukirin and Miyako walked up to join them, except Yuukirin pulled her into a hug. "Ahhh who knew you could be so damn cute Kaoru!" Kaoru was trying to get out of her grasp while I raised my hand. "I did~" Momoko stomped over towards me and pointed a finger poking it hard into my chest making me flinch a bit. "How could you do this to the poor girl! Even if it is Kaoru, she'd still get embarrassed!" I looked over to Brick for help and he chuckled placing both hands on Momoko's shoulders turning her around slightly. "Caaaaalm~ At least it wasn't you." Momoko kind of gaped for a moment then turned to Brick. "I-Idiot!" He laughed and pulled her into an embrace winking at me. _…I have a lot to learn from this guy, he makes it seem so easy! _Blossom wacked him up the side of the head blushing. "W-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_...I take that back. _

**(AHHHH that is one really long paragraph! ^^^ D8)**

**Brick's POV**

I shrugged._Oh well, at least I got to hold her for a second... I sound really desperate don't I? Hmph, maybe I am after all this time._Yuukirin who was still holding Kaoru looked to Butch. "Anywaysss~ How'd you get her to do this?" Butch smirked. "She lost in a bet, rules are rules." Miyako frowned. "Only you would make that type of rule up..." Miyako really can't pull off the annoyed look. She sounded as if she was telling off a puppy, which made Butch sweat drop and look to the ground. _...I can actually feel it too, her words are so...Powerful o.e';;; Who knew she'd be like that... _Everyone must have been thinking the same, because 10 seconds of silence just passed. Kaoru sighed. "Oh for God's sake people. It's just a maid costume I'll get over it." Butch raised both eyebrows and snickered. "That's not what you were saying half an hour ago~ What was it you called me... Master?" Miyako blushed again and Kaoru's eyes widened. "Don't listen to him! I would never do that!" Butch shrugged. "Maaaaybe... Maaaaybe not~" Yuukirin let out a exsadurated gasp. "Potato, pothato (Didn't know how to spell it!) Can we eat now? D8" Momoko looked at me. "Yeah I'm starving!" I was about to speak but somebody took the words rite out of my mouth. "Yes, we're about to start now." I looked over to my left to find my 'mother' and 'father' giving their useful 'I'm a rich vampire' look. _I like them and all but God sometimes they're... Creppy._ My mother walked over to the girls extending her arms and kissing them on both cheeks while pulling them into a short hug. "It's so lovely to meet you all! We've heard so much about you!" Kaoru sweat dropped. "Uh..You have?" She smiled sweetly at her soon to be daughter in law. "Of course! This one never stops talking about the amazing Buttercup" She nudged her head towards Butch, me and my brothers nodded in agreement. He blushed slightly. "Ahhhh~! So cute, moe~~" (You have to be a real anime fan to know what moe is xD) Suddenly a little flower appeared above Yuukirin's head after she said that. Chuckling manly my father came over and wrapped an arm around my mother's waist. "Shall we sit?" He put one hand towards the table and we all followed. Counterpart sitting in front of counterpart in the order of my father, the Blues, me and Momoko, the Greens, the Yellows and then my mother going from the left to the right.

After about 5 minutes since we sat down drinks and a starter was brought out. Everyone was talking happily while eating until when the main course was being served and my mother said something. "So.." She cleared her throat before she continued. "When's the wedding's?" Everyone nodded not thinking about it for a split second then realised what had just been said. Momoko spat out the water she was drinking, Kaoru was choking and coughing on the steak she was eating, Miyako banged her head off one of the pillars as she swung her head back quickly and Yuukirin fell out of her chair sideways onto the ground when she tried to stand up out of shock. Almost instantly me and my brothers flashed to the girls sides to help them. When I tried to help Momoko wipe her mouth she looked at me with wide eyes and confusion. My mother just simply giggled and rose her wine glass talking before she would take a sip. "Ara... You didn't tell them yet? That's no good! Take control of your woman! It turns them on." At the end of her sentence she winked towards the injured and shocked girls. Boomer had an angry symbol above his head and said. "Mother I think you've had too much to drink." She smirked and got a waiter to fill her glass again. "Don't talk nonsense! I'm always like this, right darling?" My father just lifted his glass smiling. He was a quiet man what can I say. _Never mind that. What the hell am I meant to do about Momoko? Ugh, I was going to tell her when things settled down.. Not the night she came! She's gonna freak out!_ All the girls were put back to their seats. Momoko thinking deeply, Kaoru rubbing her throat, Miyako holding an icepack to her head looking worried and in pain while Yuukirin kept looking up at everyone not sure what to do. The rest of the night was quiet. Just the occasional answer from one of the girls. Which is expected. I decided when the dinner ends we should get them out of here and talk about it. I secretly told my brothers by speaking through their minds (Vampire thing) and they all agreed.

**Boomer's POV**

Dinner had finished 15 minutes ago and we were walking the girls to one of our sitting rooms so we can go deal with our duties. _God... I hope Miyako will be ok about all of this... I'm sure she'll come around; she's not one to worry over things like that, right? _We stopped outside the door of the room and I smiled down at Miyako who smiled back up. "Ok well we'll be back in 20 minutes or so, you girls behave." Blade smirked. Kaoru rolled her eyes and walked into the room obviously pissed off. When Brick caught Momoko's glance she blushed and ran in following Kaoru. Miyako's smile slightly faded. "Hurry up and come back, ok?" I patted her head and Yuukirin just grinned. "Have fun~" We chuckled and continued our way down the corridor. _Well, Miyako just seems to be worrying about her friends._ I put my arms behind my head as we walked. _That makes me slightly more relieved_.

**Button's/Yuukirin's POV**

I looked around the room as the girls sat down. "Wah it's nice in here~" Complete silence. I sighed. "Oh cmon. You knew it was coming one way or another." I folded my arms and frowned, and then a small smile crawled onto my face. "Just enjoy it while you can!" Miyako looked up and smiled. "We know that Nee-Chan, we just all can't be as calm as you when it comes to this type of thing." I laughed out loud. "Ha, I'm scarred shitless of all of this inside! But you can't show that to the guys now can you? They obviously love you~~" I teased making the girls go red. Kaoru stood up and shook her head. "Whatever! I couldn't care less anymore!" I put an arm around her shoulder sticking my tongue out at her. "Good girl! Now Miya-Chan's ok... But what about you Momo-Chan?" She looked up. "I-I guess I'm just embarrassed... But happy at the same time." She smiled while blushing more. "Uwaaaaah~! Momo-Chan's in love~~" _How cute! _She went bright red. "A-AM NOT!" About 5 minutes later after Momo-Chan's ranting was finished we decided to sit in this booth type thing. Me and Miyako on one side and Kaoru and Momoko on the other. "So..." I put my arms on the table and leaned in more while the girls did the same. "Who's did _certain things_ yet?" Like earlier they all ended up hurting themselves out of shock. I looked at Kaoru who was currently rubbing her knee while I smirked widely. "What about you.. Maid-Sama?" She looked as if she was going to hit me so I leaned back and held my hands up in defence. "What? Oh, cmon Kaoru. The boy got you cosplaying. Soooomething must have happened!" She just folded her arms and frowned. I looked to Momoko who just shook her head multiple times whereas Miyako looked at me then looked away then looked back again letting out a squeaky "No!" I leaned back and sighed deeply to the sky. "I feel sorry for the poor guys..." Momoko rolled her eyes. "And what about you Yuukirin? Done anything interesting yet?" I scoffed at her. "Of course not! I only met the guy its different!" Kaoru looked at me in disbelief. "Yeah well less than 12 hours ago they were our worst enemies! I think we win!" I put my head in my hand on the table. "Can't be helped I guess... Your all too innocent~" The three girls let out in unison "Am not!" I smirked and leaned forward again. "Fine. Then I'll say this. We'll have a bet on who loses _it_ first or is close to. The loser who loses it last has to... Ah! Do anything we want for a week. The winner... Get's 2 weeks from the loser. Sound good?" Momoko nodded eagerly and Kaoru let out a "Hell yeah!" Miyako thought for a moment then frowned. "But... Think about what we're agreeing to here... x/x" Momoko shrugged. "A bet is a bet, as long as there's a prize I'm gain." I grinned. "Then it's settled! But you have to have proof... From him or a picture or something." Momoko looked down at the ground. "Now that... Might be difficult o.e'" I shrugged. "No pain, no game." Suddenly we all got text messages. We raised our eyebrows to find the boys names on the screen. I raised both eyebrows. Kaoru looked at her phone confused. "Since when did they get our numbers?" Momoko frowned. "Oh well, what do they want anyways?" In unison we all opened our phones to find pictures of school uniforms and a little speech bubble saying 'Pick one.' My eyes widened. "Ehhhh we still have to go to school?" Kaoru let her head and arms fall dramatically onto the table with her mobile still in her hand. "Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy? !" Momoko smiled. "I like school" Miyako sweat dropped. "That's because you've always been ranked number 1 in the top 100 Momoko-Chan..." I chuckled. "That'll soon change since Brick is there~" Momoko frowned. "Brick isn't as smart as you think he is you know. I think I could still win!" She smiled happy with herself.

Suddenly the boys walked in with uniforms in hand. "Did you get my message Miyako-Chan?" Boomer smiled and Miyako smiled nodding back. I walked over to Blade grinning at him then picked up the school sailor uniform. "Oh God, I've never wore one of these before. It seems difficult to get on... :/" He laughed. "Well there are plenty more so just decide on one, we don't care." Momoko looked confused. "Uhm... Aren't we meant to pick schools by reading into them and stuff?" Brick sighed standing beside her. "That's what I said, but they said that you wouldn't care so I kinda just went with it..." She giggled a little and patted his head. Butch held one up with a polo shirt. "Look~ You could probably see cleavage with this one~" Kaoru sighed and elbowed him in the ribs. "When will you ever learn?" We all looked at her grinning slightly while the boys stared in confusion. I held up one with high-thigh socks while whistling. "Giving up already now are we Kaoru?" She sighed and held the polo shirt to her chest. "W-What do you think?" Butch looked around her a little while questioning withier the polo shirt was worthy of Kaoru then he shook his head. "Nope, don't like it no more. Doesn't compliment your hips well." Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at Butch almost scared looking. Butch just looked around. "What? ...It's not that I'm into it or anything, I just... Know things." He looked left and right then went to go to the toilet while Brick pissed himself laughing at his brothers 'feminine' side.

**Blossom's/Momoko's POV**

"Wait... I just realised something!" Everyone turned to look at me. "You guys can't go to school with names like that; you'd never be taken seriously!" They all looked at each other and nodded slightly. Blade shrugged. "They we'll make up some, simple~" Yuukirin nodded in agreement. "Sounds fun! And since you suggested it, let's think of yours first 'babe'" She put the emphasis on the word 'babe' so we would hear it. Blade just shook his head. "Your choice..Babe." He chuckled putting the same emphasis on the word. "Theeen... Shuji! I like that name x3" 'Shuji' got a few nods in approval. "Well then, that was easy. Next." Boomer looked to Miyako as she thought of a name. "Ooh! What about Takumi?" (Usui Takumi FTW!) Everyone agreed on this also. For Brick I got to choose the name 'Akito' which I thought suited him well and Kaoru didn't really care and choose 'Ren' which surprisingly matched Butch amazingly. _Well we still have to choose a school, but that can wait._

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd complete! WOW a lot in this chapter! I was getting annoyed at how so much chapters were being wasted on the opening of the story xD Usually people get all the things they need done in one! Btw, REVIEW! D8 I only got 5 on chapter 4 and was like "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU UUUU-" Anyways, hope you enjoyed and make sure to watch out for chapter 6! See ya soon!**


End file.
